Alien Zetton
are a race of alien creatures originally featured in the 1966 tokusatsu TV series, Ultraman. It is an alien that looks like Kemur Man. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 m, micro ~ 1.9 m (Max) *Weight: 60 kg, 0 ~ 135 kg (Max) *Origin: Planet Zetton History Ultraman The Zettonian Aliens were one of many races who, at one time or another, would seek Earth as their own, however unlike many of the others before them, they were far better prepared for their invasion, having obtained one of the most powerful monsters to ever fight an Ultra, Zetton. The Zettonians headed towards Earth, their ships massive in number, prepared for a full scale invasion. Having become well aware of the Science Patrol’s role in stopping previous invasions by Alien Baltans, Alien Zarab, Alien Dada, Alien Mefilas, a higher ranking Zettonian disguised himself as a human, his intent being to infiltrate the Science Patrol. A several space probes were launched to intercept the incoming ships and figure out what they were, only to be obliterated by the Zettonian’s powerful weapons. This would tip the Science Patrol to the incoming aliens and a fleet of jets were deployed and entered a dogfight with the invasion fleet as they entered the atmosphere. While many ships were destroyed on both sides, the Alien Zetton gained the upper hand and obliterated their attackers. Not having lost even a fraction of their force, the Zettonian continued their advance. With the invasion still coming, the Science Patrol stepped up to fight back. However, the Alien Zetton agent sent to Earth was quick to knock out and replace a official visiting the Science Patrol base. As the Zettonian were confronted by two Science Patrol fighters, they found themselves totally outmatched in terms of fighting skills by the group of humans specifically trained to battle aliens and monsters, the two ships destroying fighter after fighter. But their agent back in the Science Patrol HQ knocked out the member who stayed behind and began destroying their technology. In the midst of the battle between the Science Patrol and the Zettonian armada, the mother ship escaped into a canyon and disappeared while most of their remaining fighters were shot down. Returning home, the Science Patrol discovered their commander center badly damaged and began chasing after the Zettonian Seijin spy. The alien was finally tackled to the ground by Hayata and revealed himself as the vile alien he was. Before he could do anything, he was shot and killed, repeatedly saying "Zetton", the order to unleash the monster. On call, the Alien Zetton mother ship emerged from below ground and landed. The craft opened up, producing a large blue sphere that detonated, releasing the alien’s ultimate weapon named after their home world, the immensely powerful monster Zetton. Trivia *It should be noted that Alien Zetton was never named in the original series and was simply referred to as Myster Aliens. *Alien Zetton's suit was actually a variation of Kemur Man's suit. The only modification to the Kemur suit is that they turned the head to the left. **However in the Heisei Era, suits for Kemur Man and Alien Zetton had been made separately instead of following up its past incident. *Alien Zetton is also called Zettonian as that is the closest English translation to Zetton Seijin. Ultraman Max In the year 8,000 BC, Zettonian inserted Nano DNA into humans from their creation, Zetton. Ten thousand years later the nano DNA fully matured in a young girl named Natty that visited DASH and told them DASH would be destroyed and Zetton would kill Ultraman Max. That night, Zettonian visited Natty and awoke the nano DNA within her body, allowing Zettonian to possess her. Natty infiltrated DASH, found the coordinates to defense satellites, and destroyed them with an alien sword. Not long after she literally jumped away Zetton crashed to Earth in a blue fire ball. Zetton was destroyed by the combined power of max and Ultraman Xenon, but he was only one of five monsters Zettonian would use to conquer Earth. Later it turns out the last four fighters are actually four ships. The four ships came to Earth and left the message "King Joe". That night Zettonian possessed Natty again and used her to pilot King Joe that morning. Once King Joe was destroyed, Zettonian teleported Natty and Kaito to the Zetton Zone where she killed Zettonian, ending the reign he had over her for good. Trivia *Ultraman Max represents the first time the Alien species was named. *Because of the Nano DNA, this Alien Zetton exhibits more abilities than other past incarnations. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey In Ultra Galaxy NEO, Alien Zetton and Alien Hook face off against each other using the two monsters, Dorako and Telesdon. Their battle is interrupted however, when Alien Pedan sends King Joe Black to destroy both the Aliens and the monsters. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Alien Zetton arrived on the Pendragon spaceship as it was being attacked by Nurse in dragon form. Both were apparently sent by Belial to destroy the ZAP SPACY crew in response to Rei's presence with the Ultras in the monster graveyard. Zetton revealed these fact before he could fire a single shot. However, the Shin Asuka human form of Ultraman Dyna appeared and interrupted him. The two a short hand-to-hand fight after which he was killed him when Asuka kicked him into some of the ship's machinery. Zetton turned to dust and Narse continued it attack in a more viscous fashion, causing Asuka to transform into Ultraman Dyna to defeat the space dragon. Trivia *This the first time Alien Zetton is controlled himself instead of him controlling someone, something, etc. *One thing of note is that Narse and Alien Zetton served no purpose story wise but to be an excuse for crew of the Pendragon and ultimately Ultraman Dyna to appear in the Monster Graveyard and join the fight. *The Alien Zetton suit from Ultraman Max was reused for his appearance in the series. Ultraman Ginga S An Alien Zetton named appeared in episode 14 of Ultraman Ginga S as Alien Chibu Exceller's new SD servant. He was MonsLived by Exceller himself to replace his previous servant, Alien Guts Bolst. After showng off his dance moves, he was ordered by the Chibu to distract the UPG so that he can ready to activate his master plan. He went to Earth and MonsLived into Hyper Zetton and challenged Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Victory to fight him but for some reason, He went to the place where UPG kept their Victorium Cannon instead. Soon Hikaru transfromed into Ultraman Ginga and fought him but Zetton had the advantage by using his quick teleportation to avoid Ginga's strikes and striking back quickly. Soon Ginga transformed into Ginga Strium and fired his Specium Ray at him but Zetton absorbed it and fired it back at him. After the two of them duked it out for a little while longer, Shou transfromed into Ultraman Victory to help him out by pointing out where Hyper Zetton has teleported to. He summon EX Red King Knuckle, later Eleking tail where he hold Hyper Zetton. Ultraman Taro quickly advice Hikaru to use all of Ultra Brothers' powers, summoning Cosmo Miracle Ray. Though Berume/Hyper Zetton predicted the attack but the firepower absorbed was too much to handle and finally exploded. Hyper Zetton's Spark Doll was recovered. Berume reappered in episode 16 when he joined forces with the remaining Chiburoids, Alien Valky, Alien Icarus, and Alien Nackle Gray, calling their team as to stop Hikaru, Shou, UPG, and the Victorians from stopping Dark Lugiel's plan. He went up against Gouki Matsumoto after the latter took down a few Chiburoids. Berume had the upper hand at first but was eventually defeated the martial artist threw a barrel on the alien's back, making him lose his balance. Trivia *Voice actor: Yuki Ono **Previously, sometime before the airing of Ultraman Ginga S, Yuki Ono was shown cosplaying as a UPG officer. While the situation at that time had no literal meaning, but in the end, it foreshadowed his role as Berume in episode 14 and 16. *Berume was shown wearing a golden tuxedo. Since an Alien Zetton Spark Doll never appeared, it was unknown how his doll would looked like. Ultraman X TBA Powers and Weapons Overall *Human Disguise: Alien Zetton can disguise themselves as a human to cope with the society. *Saucer: Alien Zetton races were armed with saucers that used in space combat. While the mothership of the saucer fleets carried their monster, Zetton. Ultraman Max *Zetton Nano DNA: Alien Zetton can implant Nano-DNA of himself into humans. **Enhanced IQ level: The Zetton Nano DNA can enhance a person's IQ level if the essence matured. **Enhanced Superhuman Agility: The Zetton Nano DNA can enhance a person's superhuman agility and speed in a quick succession. *Possession: If the Zetton Nano DNA matured, it will enable Alien Zetton to possesses the host. **Isomorphic Imitation: When possesing a victim, Alien Zetton can easily fool ismorphic scanners such as a Voice detector, a thumbprint scanner or a cornea scanner. **Energy Sword: When possessing the victim, Alien Zetton can arm his host with an energy sword on their back that can be used in combat. *King Joe: The Alien Zetton possessed King Joe, a giant robot that made from a durable space metal called Zettonium. *Zetton Zone: Alien Zetton can bring anyone he desired into the Zetton Zone. If normal humans entered, they would be weakened by the surroundings. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey *Battle Nizer: Alien Zetton has a Battle Nizer like Reimon's. One of the monsters he can summon is Telesdon. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie *Teleportation: Alien Zetton possesses the ability to teleport in a bright, blinding light. *Pistol: Alien Zetton possessed a pistol though not shown how powerful it is. *Nurse: Alien Zetton used the Disk Dragon Narse as a means of transportation. Ultraman Ginga S *Chibu Spark: An artificial Spark Device, this was given to Berume for him to MonsLive with Hyper Zetton. Other Media Ultraman Manga In the Ultraman Manga it revealed that the Zettonian race has all but been destroyed during their prior attempt to invade the planet by Ultraman. The last known Zettonian is apparently an individual named Edo, who now works with the SSSP. Ultraman Galaxy Alien Zetton (known as "Alien Z-ton") reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a UR (Ultra Rare) card that you can unlock him in a event called The Alien Alliances with a rare chance of getting Alien Zetton. Gallery Alien-Zetton I.jpg Alien Zetton Ginga.png|Alien Zetton's appearance in Ultraman Ginga S Aliens-Ginga.jpg|Alien Zetton, Alien Valky, Alien Nackle and Alien Zetton in Ginga S KEMUR-DADA-BABARUE-ZETTON-X.jpg C berume.png Alien Zetton movie.png Alien Zetton Legends pic.png Alien Zetton max pic.png Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Reionyx Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Antagonists